<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>媽媽太受歡迎怎麼辦？ by natsukimizuba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591629">媽媽太受歡迎怎麼辦？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba'>natsukimizuba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>逃避作業摸的短短篇www<br/>沒修飾沒邏輯，只想甜一把☆</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>媽媽太受歡迎怎麼辦？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「欸，你和Kenchi吵架了？」<br/>這天LIVE結束，Takahiro回完妻子的電話，休息室裡只剩下Tetsuya還在收拾東西，索性留下來等他，順便打探打探這幾天來的疑惑。<br/>剛說完，Tetsuya的手明顯頓了一下。<br/>「沒有阿。」<br/>嘴裡說著沒有，手上卻不斷把已經擺放整齊的保溫瓶重新換位，顯然是有問題。Takahiro轉了轉他精明的大眼睛，抱著半關心半聽八卦的心情繼續問道。<br/>「但你們這幾天好像不太互相說話，連走的時候都分開走？」<br/>「我怎麼知道他怎麼回事。」<br/>Tetsuya煩躁的拉起背包的拉鏈。<br/>平時總是溫和待人的Tetsuya很少有這種情緒反應，他自己也知道，所以在意識到自己不友善的態度時，他感到非常抱歉，同時也十分委屈。<br/>「我真的不知道他突然間是怎麼了，前天開始就對我愛理不理。」<br/>前天？第一天LIVE阿？<br/>Takahiro忽然靈光一閃，想到了什麼。<br/>「你有問他嗎？」<br/>「問了他也說沒事。不說就算了，LIVE期間這麼忙還要鬧脾氣，沒空管他。」<br/>「說是這麼說，但還是在意的吧？」<br/>「......」<br/>Tetsuya看了Takahiro一眼，嘆了口氣垂下眼簾。<br/>能不在意嗎？戀人莫名奇妙突然疏遠，刻意無視自己，除非神經大條，否則誰都會在意吧？有什麼意見可以直接談，明明一直以來都是有話就說，偏偏這次問什麼都不答，要他怎麼不生氣？<br/>要是不喜歡自己，喜歡上別人了，也應該說清楚，都可以商量的，大概......<br/>……但如果真的是這樣，那該如何是好......<br/>見Tetsuya的臉色突然變得凝重陷入沉默，Takahiro知道他肯定是胡思亂想了。作為好朋友，到這個地步還抱持看戲的玩樂心態，就太不應該了。<br/>「對了，前天LIVE結束後，我看到你跟世界君在一起，發生什麼了嗎？」<br/>「世界君？嘛……他那天在台上出了差錯，影響到別人，很自責所以散場之後來找我哭了一下。」<br/>比起Tetsuya當局者迷把事情想得太嚴重，Takahiro的想法就非常簡單清晰──兩位友人好了這麼多年感情只增不減，幾乎是老夫老妻了，怎麼可能兩天內突然單方面出什麼變故？既然如此，最有可能的，就是不管在一起多久，都會因對對方的佔有欲而產生的小情緒，俗稱「吃醋」。<br/>那天的情況他剛好看見了。因為身高差，世界可以說是整個人掛在Tetsuya身上把他給圈住，Tetsuya則半個臉埋在世界的肩窩，拍著他的背給他安慰，遠遠看來氣氛確實有些微妙。<br/>而當時在場的不只有他。他發現Kenchi站在走廊轉角處，也望著Tetsuya的方向，沒多久就轉身走了。<br/>沒錯的話，這大概就是誤會的原點。<br/>「吃醋？不會吧？關心後輩不是常有的事嗎？他之前也沒這樣。」<br/>「可能也要看畫面夠不夠衝擊吧？」<br/>「甚麼意思？」<br/>身高問題不是你的錯。<br/>Takahiro默默把這句話藏在心裡沒說，正打算找其他解釋時，Kenchi突然從休息室門後探出頭來。<br/>「你們在幹甚麼？大家在等你們。」<br/>Takahiro應了一聲，不意外的見兩人一瞬間對上眼，又立刻移開。<br/>「來測試看看就知道了。」<br/>「測試？」<br/>Takahiro只在Tetsuya耳邊說了這句話，也不說明白，便拉著滿是疑惑的他快步走出休息室，邊走邊叫前方的Kenchi等他們一下。待人真的停下來回頭看他們，又突然拽了Tetsuya一把站在原地，擠眉弄眼的說道。<br/>「等一下，我眼睛好像有東西，Tetsuya你幫我看一下。」<br/>「啊？哪裡？」<br/>「你站近點，看看是睫毛還是甚麼，好痛。」<br/>Takahiro心機地讓Tetsuya背對Kenchi，抬頭往自己靠近，而自己則稍微彎下腰，把臉湊到Tetsuya眼前。如此，從Kenchi的角度看過來，大概就會是很震撼的畫面了。<br/>果不其然，就算只有眼角的餘光，都能看見Kenchi的臉瞬間黑了一半。<br/>開心的證實了自己的推斷沒錯，立刻又恢復了玩心。<br/>「咦？好像好了？」<br/>「啊？」<br/>「沒事了沒事了，走吧走吧！」<br/>不只不給愣在原地的Tetsuya反應時間，逕自走過Kenchi身邊時，還推了推他順口說道。<br/>「Tetsuya包裡的保溫瓶好重，你幫他拿一下吧！」<br/>成功讓兩人愣住後，便瀟灑地揮了揮手，留下個帥氣的背影。<br/>「你們慢慢談，我去別地方晃晃。」<br/>言下之意，你們好好談，讓其他人等吧！遲到的鍋我背！<br/>Tetsuya剛剛背對著Kenchi，什麼也沒看到，也不清楚到底測試了什麼，不過Takahiro接下來的行為，大概確定了結果就是他所推測的那樣吧？雖然他還是不知道有什麼好吃醋的。<br/>Kenchi沒有參與到他們的討論，自然也不知道Takahiro打甚麼主意，只默默地走過來，伸手要幫Tetsuya拿東西，卻被躲開了。<br/>Tetsuya沉默了一陣，心想反正Takahiro都幫他製造這個機會了，乾脆敞開了說，不然還不知道要因為這種小事誤會多久。<br/>「你還不打算跟我說清楚嗎？」<br/>「……」<br/>「你不說我自己猜，你在吃後輩的醋嗎？」<br/>對於Tetsuya的提問，Kenchi還是沒有答話，但他的表情已經承認了一切。<br/>「為甚麼？關心後輩不是稀鬆平常的事嗎？你自己也會啊！」<br/>「……抱歉，Te醬……」<br/>三天，Kenchi冷冰冰的態度終於軟化下來。隨著這一句話，Tetsuya累積好久的委屈和難過一瞬間湧上，毫不猶豫地回應了Kenchi擁抱他的動作，將臉埋在他的頸窩，悶悶地繼續聽他解釋。<br/>「我知道我這樣太不成熟了，所以我才不想說，想等調適好了，再完美的面對你。」<br/>「你不說反而害我更擔心不是嗎……」<br/>「對不起……」<br/>「所以你為甚麼突然這麼介意我跟後輩的關係？」<br/>「因為……這是我的特權……」<br/>他緩緩收緊手臂，以示他話中所謂的特權。<br/>最近，他剛好撞見好幾次這樣的狀況，世界也好、Shokichi也好，明知道Tetsuya是出於熱心善良，雙方絕對沒有隊友與前輩後輩以外的關係，但視覺上的衝擊，總會讓他控制不了心中那一小團妒火。累積久了又著時無可奈何的情況下，才偏激的選擇這種解決方式。<br/>結果非但沒解決，還讓人難過了，簡直讓他懊悔到不行。<br/>相反，Tetsuya聽完他的解釋總算釋懷了些，更多的是對Kenchi這撒嬌般舉動的寵溺，還有對於他複雜的煩惱感到無奈和好笑。<br/>「你們又不一樣。」<br/>「但他們也會這樣抱你……」<br/>「他們年紀小，遇到困難了想找前輩安慰安慰也是在所難免，就像小孩子找媽媽訴苦一樣嘛！」<br/>Shokichi因為Tetsuya以前是他的舞蹈老師，也是發掘他成為歌手的人，所以一直都特別依賴他；而世界、大樹、隼、裕太等都是年紀小的一輩中特別疼愛的後輩，要撒嬌、要哭訴、要安慰樣樣都可以，但他從沒想到過Kenchi竟然有和他們爭風吃醋一天。<br/>「那我們可以不要有那麼多小孩嗎？爸爸會忌妒。」<br/>「你在說什麼阿？」<br/>Tetsuya都要被Kenchi的孩子氣給逗笑了。這讓他不禁想起某一次訪談節目，主播要他們把團員比喻為磯野家族的成員，Shokichi毫不遲疑地就把他們倆比作爸爸媽媽。<br/>「爸爸要努力賺錢養家，不要跟孩子計較。」<br/>「但爸爸也要媽媽的愛，才有力氣工作。」<br/>Kenchi緊了緊攬著他的手臂，想要跟他更靠近似的把整個重心壓了過去，讓Tetsuya踉蹌了幾步，退到了牆邊才靠著牆壁穩住了彼此。<br/>輕拍都把自己逼到牆邊了，還緊抱著不肯起來的人，再次安撫道。<br/>「好了，別想這麼多。你也是前輩，也有讓後輩依賴的時候，難不成我也要擋在你們中間說不可以我會生氣嗎？」<br/>「如果有機會我還滿希望能看看這樣的Te醬。」<br/>「別鬧......」<br/>到這一步，Tetsuya突然覺得誤會這麼多天，結果只是因為缺愛忌妒了這種原因，實在有點好笑，也覺得這幾天的憂鬱到底是為了甚麼？<br/>夫妻吵架是因為爸爸覺得媽媽寵小孩而冷落了他，這種情況似乎真有種在美滿家庭中，當一個小孩愛老公疼的媽媽的錯覺。<br/>那這樣是不是還有鰹(Keiji)和裙帶菜(Akira)阿？<br/>Tetsuya輕撫著像沒骨頭一樣賴在自己身上討安慰的Kenchi，一邊思緒亂飄。隨後聽到Kenchi悶悶地說了一句。<br/>「媽媽太受歡迎了，我該怎麼辦阿......」<br/>Tetsuya一聽，終於忍不住笑了。<br/>「你該慶幸，這麼受歡迎的人，最喜歡的還是你阿！」</p><p>END</p><p>後記：<br/>看屋形船居酒屋時看到世界去抱TE醬撒嬌時產生的腦洞，就結合了其他看過的萌點摸了一篇www不得不說，鐵老師的身高(沒惡意單純覺得萌)在一群180↑裡面真的很適合yy，明明175也不矮的說怎麼看起來就跟NAOTO差不多呢(嗯?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>